Gritar
by lauriitta01
Summary: Songfic: El siempre la ha estado viendo de lejos, admirandola en silencio, a pesar de ser vecinos nunca le habia hablado, quien iba a pensar que aquel dia lluvioso dos almas sumidas en la tristeza, se encontrarian en aquel parque y se unirian por un grito


…

Este Songfic nació de escuchar la canción de **Luis Fonsi – Gritar**, Es realmente hermosa asi que la quise compartir en este **SasuHina**

Ahhhh cierto ¬¬

Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen son de el gran…el mejor! Masashi Kishimoto n_n….

si fueran mios ya hubiera terminado la 4ta guerra ninja y algunos estuvieran desaparecidos…más bien secuestrados en mi cuarto como Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, Itachi e Hidan XD XD

Disfruten la historia

…

La alarma de mi despertador suena, anunciándome de que ya es hora de que me levante, irritado de aquel sonido lo golpeo viendo como al caer al suelo hace un estrepitoso ruido

_Supongo que tengo que comprar uno nuevo…_

Sin perder tiempo me dirijo al baño, me arreglo con rapidez, veo la hora en el reloj de mi buró

_8:00 a.m_

Ella ya debe de estar saliendo, me asomo por la ventana y la veo, tan puntual como siempre, su largo cabello azulado se mueve a voluntad de la brisa matutina, su expresión melancólica se recompone para ser reemplazada por aquella infaltable sonrisa en su rostro.

Me siento como un estúpido viéndola todos los días a la misma hora por la ventana, quien creería que Sasuke Uchiha, el chico más popular del instituto, por el que todas las chicas suspiran, madruga para ver salir a su vecina, a la que por cierto nunca le he dirigido una palabra y es una de las pocas chicas que no se derrite por mí.

Ese es el detalle que lo complica todo, si ella estuviera detrás de mí le hablaría de la misma forma cortante a la que les hablo a las demás, pero ella al parecer nunca ha reparado en mí.

…

_Porque no eres como tu hermano…_

…_a tu edad el ya sabía lo que quería en la vida_

_Itachi es el hijo que siempre soñé tener…porque no tomas su ejemplo…_

No soporto mas los comentarios de mi padre, siempre señalando lo perfecto que es mi hermano, lo buen hijo que es, lo aplicado y buen estudiante; y ¿donde quedo yo?...

Simplemente me canse de no ser lo que él espera, me canse de no alcanzar sus expectativas, me canse de querer complacerlo

_**Cuando el aire se agota y te aprietan las botas de tanto andar**_

_**Cuando la cuenta es injusta y lo que más te gusta te sabe mal**_

No me importó que estuviera lloviendo, tenía que salir de esa casa, tenía que despejarme, y quien sabe, quizás la lluvia sería una buena consejera, gire mi vista hacia la casa de al lado

_¿Que estará haciendo ella?_

Sin embargo no esperé verla salir de su casa a esa hora, y menos de aquella manera, se veía tan abrumada y triste, vi que luego de salir cerró bruscamente la puerta para después comenzar a correr.

La seguí, después de todo quería alejarme de mi casa por un tiempo, cuando al fin la alcancé, estábamos en un parque, ella se sentó en una banca y comenzó a llorar, aquella sonrisa que siempre tenía, estaba en el olvido, es como si en aquel rostro no fuera natural una sonrisa

_**De repente el disfraz de un soldado valiente te queda pintado**_

La lluvia seguía cayendo sobre nosotros sin intención de detenerse, de un momento a otro ella se levantó

_**Das un paso al frente, porque son urgentes**_

_**Las cosas que siempre has callado**_

Podía sentir el dolor y la tristeza en aquel llanto

-porque me odias papa! – Gritó ella con gran dolor – porque no puedo ser lo que tu quieres!

_**Y gritar y gritar y gritar**_

_**y cederle al coraje un lugar**_

-¿realmente me merezco todo esto? – seguía gritando – porque! Porque sigue el destino castigándome

_**Y ponerle nombre al miedo**_

_**y arrancarle un rayo al cielo**_

-porque la felicidad no puede llegar a mí! - siguió ella- porque no puedo ser feliz

_**Ser feliz aunque pueda fallar**_

_**Porque un nudo en la garganta no se suelta si se aguanta**_

_**Las espinas no se deben tragar**_

-padre, no sabes cuánto duele cuando dices que desearías que no hubiera nacido!

_**Las palabras tienen filo**_

_**Y a mí nadie me ha prohibido gritar**_

Después de eso ella cayó de rodillas al suelo de aquel parque, que gracias a la lluvia en estos momentos era lodo.

Nunca la había escuchado gritar, por lo general su voz era suave y delicada, tampoco aquella expresión de tristeza en su rostro, se veía tan frágil, parecía que en cualquier momento se quebraría en mil pedazos.

-Hinata – pronuncié su nombre, vi como ella dio un respingo de sorpresa, y comenzaba a temblar levemente, cuando giró su vista y vio que era yo, al parecer se sintió un poco aliviada, supongo que pensó que alguien de su casa la había escuchado

_**Como un perro asustado que nunca a ha ladrado te sentirás,**_

_**Como un disco olvido que nadie ha tocado resonaras**_

-Sasuke- dijo ella mi nombre mientras intentaba ponerse de pie en vano, ya que volvió a caer gracias al lodo, me acerque con rapidez y la ayudé a ponerse de pie

-perdona por lo que tuviste que presenciar- comentó ella aun con esa melancolía que la acompañaba desde que salió de su casa – estarás pensando que soy una estúpida – dijo con voz quedada

_**Porque nadie firmo con su sangre una ley que te quite el derecho**_

_**De pasar al frente y mostrar los dientes soltando la voz de tu pecho**_

-a veces es bueno gritar- le dije, mientras rememoraba todo lo que la había escuchado gritar – sacar todo aquello que tenemos atorado y no atrevemos a decir

_**Y gritar y gritar y gritar**_

_**y cederle al coraje un lugar**_

-aquella espina que tenemos enterrada en el corazón y que cada día nos lastima- dijo ella en secuencia a mis palabras

_**Y ponerle nombre al miedo**_

_**y arrancarle un rayo al cielo**_

_**Ser feliz aunque pueda fallar**_

-aquel dolor que causan las palabras malintencionadas de quien menos queremos – continué yo, nunca pensé tener cosas en común con ella

-de quienes esperamos palabras de apoyo, de quienes esperamos un "_agradezco que hayas nacido_" – pronunció ella con los ojos rojos y las lagrimas confundiéndose con la lluvia

-o un _"estoy orgulloso de ti"- _dije aquellas palabras que siempre he querido oír de mi padre, mientras limpiaba en vano su rostro

_**Porque un nudo en la garganta no se suelta si se aguanta**_

_**Las espinas no se deben tragar**_

_**Las palabras tienen filo**_

_**y a mí nadie me ha prohibido gritar**_

Ella se acercó con cautela a mí y me rodeó en un abrazo

-porque tenemos que pasar por esto Sasuke – dijo ella sorprendiéndome al decir _tenemos _– porque tenemos que ser la sombra de lo que quieren los otros, para mi tu eres mejor que tu hermano

Me sorprendí ante sus palabras, porque ella sabía que ese era el asunto que me irritaba y me perturbaba a la vez

-yo siempre te he visto Sasuke- dijo ella- a pesar de que eres indiferente a la gente, yo he podido ver como en tu rostro se forma una sonrisa al ver el cielo por la ventana del salón, como pones tu expresión de irritación para que las chicas dejen de molestar a aquella de lentes de la que siempre se burlan

De verdad ella me había notado, no le era indiferente, ella _me había visto_

_**Lo que guardas dentro se irá secando con el tiempo**_

_**Sácalo fuera**_

_**Vale más que condenarlo a callar**_

-Hinata- dije su nombre para que escuchara lo que iba a decir- no escuches aquellas palabras de tu padre, para mí el que hayas nacido, es importante, yo también siempre te he visto, si supieras que cada mañana madrugo solo para verte salir en la mañana

_**Y gritar y gritar y gritar**_

_**Y cederle al coraje un lugar**_

-siempre creí que me odiabas, porque siempre que nuestra miraba se cruzaba tu los desviabas rápidamente con irritación, y cuando íbamos por el mismo pasillo tu simplemente me evadías

_**Y ponerle nombre al miedo**_

_**Y arrancarle un rayo al cielo**_

_**Ser feliz aunque pueda fallar**_

-en realidad era porque no sabía cómo tratar contigo – le confesé, ya sin importarme nada – eres tan distinta de esas chicas que me acosan que simplemente no sabía cómo acercarme a ti

Vi como una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, por primera vez una de esas sonrisas era dirigida a mí

_**Porque un nudo en la garganta no se suelta si se aguanta**_

_**Las espinas no se deben tragar**_

_**Las palabras tienen filo**_

-Sasuke- dijo ella – gritemos juntos, desahoguémonos, enfrentemos al mundo, juntos

Nunca me hubiera imaginado la palabra _juntos_, en relación a nosotros dos, y pensar que este día había sido un asco…

-claro, después de todo, nadie nos ha prohibido gritar

_**Y a mí nadie me ha prohibido gritar**_


End file.
